jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doom Stone
The Doom Stone was a magical stone of great evil it had the power to turn anything to stone. History During his travel across the the lands beyond the Never Sea,Peter Pan's friend King Finley gave him the Doom Stone to assure the stone's power wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Abilities The Doom Stone primary ability was turning anything that comes into contact with its ominous energy into stone with a single blast when the word petrified is spoken.Its great power also comes with a curse the more that the Doom Stone is used it slowly turns its user more evil until they are also turned to stone. Role in the series The Doom Stone first appeared in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!",Jake and his crew accompanied by the Darling siblings prepare to greet Peter and Tinker Bell who have return from there travels to the Lands beyond the Never Sea.Peter Show the various treasures from his travels and warns his friends of the danger of one, the Doom Stone that has the power to turn anyone into stone and gradually turn its user evil.Peter decides to hide the Doom Stone within Hangman's Tree so it would be safe unaware that he and friends were being spied on by Captain Hook who overhears the great power the Doom Stone poses and desired for himself.While Peter and his friends chat Hook manage to slip into Hangman's Tree and steal the Doom Stone.Peter tries to reason and pleads with Hook that the Doom Stone is to powerful for him to handle but Hook ignores Pan's warning and blast wit the Doom Stone magic turning Peter Pan to stone,Captain Hook soon delights that he has finally beat Peter,soon Hook is engulfed a purple smoke like aura turning his attire black and his hook hand into stone.While Mr. Smee and the rest of Hook's crew panic.Hook delights at his new found power growing more evil by the minute.Jake and his crew get help from Wendy, John and Michael to find the magic items needed to rescue their petrified friend by hiding him within Tiki Forest. By the time that all the magical objects are gathered Hook himself is soon petrified as well after using his last bit of strength to stop Jake and his friends from restoring Peter back to normal.It was later revealed that Wendy's kiss was enough to break the spell on Peter.Now free from the Doom Stone both Peter and Jake destroy it to assure that no fall prey to its dark powers ever again. Gallery Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand03.jpg Cubby-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Peter&Cubby-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand05.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand07.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!05.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!06.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand05.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand08.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand09.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand15.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand30.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand43.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand45.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand55.jpg Doom Stone-Captain Hook's Last Stand!02.jpg Doom Stone-Captain Hook's Last Stand!03.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects